1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to, in general, cameras utilizing roll film cartridges, hereinafter, called "cartridges" and, more particularly, to cameras operable to select one film supply system from either a normal wind-up system or a preparatory wind-up system.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in cameras with the use of cartridges, there is a normal wind-up system generally employed as a film supply system. This is a system in which frame feeding is provided by drawing out a roll film in sequence from a cartridge. On the other hand, a film supply system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,256 has been proposed other than this wind-up system. This system is called "Preparatory wind-up system" or "Pre-winding system", in which frame feeding is carried out by taking up a roll film in sequence from a cartridge after preparatory wind-up operation, that is, the film for all frames is drawn out from the cartridge at first and taken up onto a spool automatically when the cartridge is loaded into the camera.